


Internet Connection

by jflawless



Series: Internet Connection [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Insults, M/M, Online Relationship, Rating May Change, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jflawless/pseuds/jflawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It went from semi-friendly games of Halo over xbox live to chatting on skype to something else entirely. </p><p>-Don't be discouraged by word count. It's told almost entirely through images.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started with xbox live. 

More specifically, it started with an online game of Halo 3 after school and some cocky British prick squeaking about how fucking good he was and, once the phrase “pwned that noob” came out of his mouth, Michael was done with it.

"Fucking christ cocksucker, shut your goddamn mouth," he growled into the headset, no longer caring how many times he died or how many people he killed, hunting down the obnoxious player and shooting him. He then continued to do so after every spawn, and for the following three rounds, trash-talk included. The guy just kept squeaking and screeching, shouting no and yelling at Michael to stop. 

In the end, instead of getting rid of the little bitch, Michael got a friends request from GFree and a message. 

-You’re an asshole. Want to play again sometime?-

For whatever dumb reason, Michael accepted.

It became routine, then, for them to play. Michael would come home from school and play Halo or Minecraft and sometimes GTA with his new friend for a few hours until it was late in the UK and dinner time in the US. 

For a few weeks, it was mostly trading semi-jovial insults over games and back and forth messages about what they were going to play that day. No names, no ages, little personal info shared, just a couple of gamers doing their thing together, no big.

And out of no where, just a month after they started playing together, Michael got a message.

-hey add me on skype? haloking83-

It took two minutes of snickering over the username, several minutes of anxious internal debate about whether or not it was a good idea. What if this guy was some old creep? Unlikely, considering his voice and vocabulary pointed more towards nine than ninety. A few more minutes of toying with his computer, muttering abuse at it while it slowly loaded skype, and finally five minutes of staring at the screen before Michael pressed enter.

The response was instant.

And now, Michael had a face and name to match to the voice and gamertag. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's becoming more than just wasting time on video games with some obnoxious dude on another continent.

 

Michael shot a quick message to another friend while waiting for GTA to load. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate some feedback! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, a rousing game of twenty questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's some mistakes. It was about 30 some pictures this time and when I missed some typos and left in some "deleted messages", sorry. It was a lot this time. Feedback is greatly appreciated, positive or negative! :D

(if someone draws this animal for me i'll be really happy. also sorry for this random bit of text i need words to post it)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes doooown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys i appreciate feedback  
> thanks for the comments so far  
> i love comments and kudos and bookmarks you guys make me feel good about myself  
> <3

ten characters

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part five will be out tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael does not understand his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated
> 
> originally posted on fyeahmavin.tumblr.com

shout to to lindsaytugglife on tumblr she was lindsay and helped me out with stuff in chapters follow her shes lovely

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin does a dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys i really appreciate the support  
> feedback is lovely  
> your comments make my day great and really make me want to keep posting and stuff  
> <3
> 
> thanks to lindsaytugglife on tumblr for being lindsay and awesome and helpful shes the bomb
> 
> feel free to add either or both skype accounts if you ever want to talk to me!

mightymogar


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to lindsaytugglife aka tugglife  
> thanks for all the kind comments! 
> 
> watch out because chapter 8 might be posted in the next hour or so if i decide not to wait until tomorrow!

chapter seven


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is an asshole, Gavin is no longer confused, Michael is dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like chapter 8 too much not to post it whoops ha

here you go friends

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy pick up lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not sure how i feel about this one so i hope you guys like it more than i did

chapter nine

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day because theyre both short here you are friends

have part ten


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i suck at endings ok bye

"I can’t breathe. I’m going to die before he even gets off the plane. This is my life. He’s here and I’m dead."

"If you can talk, you can breathe."

"I hate you," Michael muttered between loud, heavy breaths, his heart racing way too fast to be healthy. 

He stopped pacing long enough to glance at Lindsay, who was sitting in a row of chairs, face half hidden behind the phone she was pointing towards him. 

"Are you fucking filming me?! What the fuck, dude!" Michael tried to duck away, but she followed him.

"Come on. Everyone needs to see how you react. Ray told me he’d pay me twenty dollars." She replied, jumping out of the way when he grabbed for it. 

"I fucking hate you. Why am I even friends with you guys?" Michael resumed pacing, trying to waste some of the nervous energy that had kept him awake all night, with Lindsay watching him through her screen. 

"I don’t know. Probably because we listened while you whined about a boy and then helped you successfully start a relationship with said boy and I’m sitting in the airport with you waiting for that boy." Lindsay offered, and Michael turned to her with a strange sort of jolt. His eyes were wide with surprise, like he had just remembered what they were doing, even though it’s all he’d been talking about for almost two months. 

"Fuck, Lindsay. He’s going to be here any minute."

"Yes, Michael. That’s kind of the point." 

"What if he doesn’t like me?" Michael started walking again, faster this time, nearly jogging back and forth in front of Lindsay’s seat. "What if everything’s weird because we have nothing to talk about? What if he gets bored? He’s stuck here for two weeks. This was a terrible idea. What if he thinks I’m ugly? What if he can’t even look at me?" 

"Okay, first of all you need to calm down because I’m pretty sure you’re going to pass out if you keep hyperventilating. Second of all, you two have been dating for months and neither of you have stopped gushing about each other or finally meeting the entire time. And you’re hot shit, Michael. Besides, he knows what you look like. Stop trying to find something wrong when he’s not even here yet." 

As Lindsay finished speaking, a woman’s voice announced the arrival of Gavin’s flight. 

"HE’S HERE." Michael shouted at her, as if she wasn’t two feet away and hearing the exact same thing. "He’s only seen pictures and skype’s video is so low quality, he’s going to see me and he’s going to turn right back around. And what if I’m a bad kisser? Oh god, Lindsay, he’s going to hate me for making him come here."

"Holy shit, dude, you need some self confidence. You didn’t make him come here. He bought the ticket. He planned it out.  _He wants to see you._ " She shoved at Michael’s shoulders, turning him back in the direction of baggage claim, where they were waiting for Gavin come out. If he were allowed, Michael would’ve waited on the damn runway, but this was as close as they could get without a plane ticket. "You’re totally attractive, I’m sure your kissing skills are up to par, and Gavin would never hate you, so stop shaking and smile or something. If you keep frowning like that, he’s going to think you don’t want him here." 

With Michael distracted, Lindsay had the perfect opportunity to catch video of her face. Even with the low quality of her phone’s camera, she could tell the exact moment that Gavin came into view. Michael’s small, nervous, bordering on uncomfortable smile broke in the widest grin she’d ever witnessed and it was like the sun had come out. She swung around to focus the camera on Gavin.

"Fuck," Michael’s voice was soft, and somehow, he made that one curse sound like the sweetest ‘I love you’. 

Gavin was walking towards them, his smile just a big and excited as Michael’s. He got about five feet from them before it hit Michael that he was really there, Gavin, real and in person. Michael surged forward, unable to hold himself still any longer, and Gavin was laughing, or maybe crying, and his bags were on the ground at their feet and his arms were around Michael’s neck and Michael was clutching his midsection like a goddamn life line. 

"Oh my fucking god, you’re here. You’re fucking here. I can’t believe you’re actually here. I’m fucking hugging you. Jesus fuck. This is amazing. You’re amazing. You’re in America." Michael was babbling against Gavin’s shoulder, "Your hair looks so fucking dumb in person, dude, but you’re so goddamn cute. I can’t believe you’re here." Michael just kept going, repeating how much he couldn’t believe that Gavin was actually there between a stream of maybe compliments maybe insults and Gavin was just straight up giggling, excited little laughter as he held onto his boyfriend with all his strength. 

"Please tell me I’m not dreaming," Gavin mumbled when Michael had finally stopped rambling. 

"You’re not dreaming. Dreams aren’t this good." 

"You cheesy little shit," Gavin grinned at him, and with Michael looking back at him, in person, without a computer screen and a couple thousand miles between them, he couldn’t help himself. Gripping Michael’s shoulders, he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend for the first time. The kiss might’ve lasted forever, if Gavin had his way, but it was cut much too short by Lindsay calling from a few feet away.

"Ray’s waiting by the front door. He’s been arguing with an employee for three minutes about whether or not he’s allowed to stay there. We should probably go before they make him leave or arrest him or something."

They reluctantly released each other, but didn’t stay apart for long. Once Gavin shouldered his backpack and Michael had his second bag, they were holding hands, walking towards the exit a foot and half behind Lindsay.

"I’m really fucking glad you’re here," Michael mumbled as he watched their hands swing between them, running the pad of his thumb over Gavin’s knuckles.

"I’m really glad I came." 

"I wish you could stay longer. I already know I’m going to miss you."

"Hey," Gavin, in some strangely graceful movement that would normally have ended in him tripping himself and Michael, but worked out because it was a perfect day, and embarrassing teenage clumsiness didn’t fit in with perfect days, managed to pull Michael even closer and kiss his cheek without slowing their pace, "we’ve got two whole weeks. I’m all yours for fourteen days."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," Michael agreed, "Two whole weeks. Just me and you." 

They grinned at each other as they stepped out, facing a line of taxis and a couple of random cars. Instantly, they spotted Ray, as he shouted, “LOOK, THEY’RE RIGHT THERE. THOSE THREE,” at a security guard while waving wildly out the rolled down car window. They couldn’t hear the reply, but it made Ray shut up. She left before they arrived, but Michael didn’t ask. He didn’t really care.

"You two are the gayest thing I’ve ever seen," Ray said in greeting as they slid into the back seat, Lindsay already babbling about the adorable videos she got, but neither of them took offense.

Nothing could offend them.

It was a perfect day, the would turn into two perfect days, and then three, and then fourteen. 

**Author's Note:**

> rating subject to change later


End file.
